<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>银河系生物繁衍手册 by salomeeeeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960092">银河系生物繁衍手册</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeeeeeee/pseuds/salomeeeeeee'>salomeeeeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, PWP, 产卵, 兽奸, 双性, 强奸, 暴力描写, 绑缚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeeeeeee/pseuds/salomeeeeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3k字，没写完，不知道会不会继续写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>spider/Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>银河系生物繁衍手册</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他只不过是跨入舱门时慢了一步，披风就被蜘蛛巨大的触肢钉在了地上。在曼达洛人把它扯下来之前，那只冰蓝色的巨型蜘蛛率先吐出了蛛丝，把手脚受缚的曼达洛人裹成了一个茧。</p><p>好消息是幼体蜘蛛看到雌蛛把他拖回巢穴的举动后，也纷纷停下了侵入飞船的动作，开始撤退。坏消息是蛛丝把他的双臂束缚到了两侧，现在曼达洛人能够自由动作的只剩下大腿，他在冰面上踢蹬，尝试挣脱蛛丝的束缚，却被蜘蛛吊到半空，除了绑缚着他的蛛丝再无支撑点，只能任由雌蛛把他带回寒冷的洞穴。</p><p>然后他被蜘蛛吊起来，腰间的蛛丝连上岩顶，曼达洛人被困在离地不远处，身体因为重力弯曲成一个拱形，他仰着头，因为血液逆流而有些脱力。他看到雌蛛的螯牙凑近自己的下身，他几乎可以预见自己如何被一圈一圈的虫齿嚼碎，可是预想中的疼痛并没有到来，尖牙只是撕破了他裤裆处没有铠甲保护的布料。</p><p>他隐约猜到了巨虫的目的，挣扎着想要站起身，努力避免接下来要经历的情景。他想起温泉周边的那些卵，追踪他们的显然是只雌蛛，先前他认为对方只把他们当成食物，现在想来也许巨蛛的目的在于别处。蜘蛛巨大的步足抵在他的下阴，并没有在这具有着两副性器官的躯体面前表现出太多惊奇。</p><p>大多数昆虫并没有用视觉记忆的能力，它们更擅长用气味辨物，谁知道它们抓住落单的曼达洛人是巧合，还是早已闻出他的盔甲下有个从未使用过的雌穴。雌蛛开始用附肢磨蹭他的女穴，甚至尝试着用一只步足探入因为寒冷和惊吓翕张的穴口。曼达洛人的挣扎得更加剧烈，对Din来说，比起被当作怪物孵化的温床，也许死亡更称心合意。</p><p>事实上他的挣扎甚至不能被称作反抗，Din的动作起到的唯一效果只是让被束缚住的身躯在半空中晃动。不耐烦的雌蛛用步足把他固定住，然后掐着他的腰，把输卵器插进他的后庭。</p><p>雌蛛的输卵器并不算长，但坚硬的雌性性器插入体内的粗暴动作还是让曼达洛人发出了一声压不住的痛叫。起先性器的插入还有些困难，毕竟可怜的曼达洛人从未有过性爱的经验——他连夹腿都没试过，雌穴都塞不进一根手指，更别说未被开发的后庭。输卵器分泌的粘液对破开穴壁的确有些帮助，却也没有减缓曼达洛人感受到的疼痛。雌性的性器像一弯钩子，还未等他适应过来，一枚卵就被排进了他的穴口。</p><p>卵的体积并不大，他想起操作杆上的那个小球，然后就被下一枚进入的卵扯回了现实，紧绷的后庭能够感受到的只有疼痛，他仰起头喘息，前额发烫，密闭的头盔里都是自己呼出来的热气。接下来是第三枚，第四枚，他不顾还插在体内的性器，拼命地扭着腰想要逃开，输卵器都因为他挣扎的动作掉了出来，深埋在体内的卵却因为穴壁收缩的动作进得更深。</p><p>雌蛛尝试用步足把他固定住，但要在不伤害苗床的前提下让他安静下来有些困难。附肢松开后，Din松了口气，那四枚卵还在他的后穴里随着肠壁的蠕动而上下挪动，他总觉得它们要钻进他的胃里去。更可怖的是他在卵碾过后穴的某处时也感受到了快感，但至少现在他有了喘息的机会。</p><p>从下腹往上窜的酥麻感让他下意识地夹紧腿，这个动作让体内的卵进得更深，于是曼达洛人又逼迫自己张开腿，尝试用后庭的蠕动把卵排出，又总是在蛛卵碾过敏感带时泄了力。他差点就这样把自己操上高潮，雌穴里流出来的水糊满了腿间，因为快感而站起的阴茎抵在他的肚子上，战战栗栗地吐着前液，更不用说肠液流得一塌糊涂的后穴了。好在这里没人想着扯下他的头盔，不然他们就会看到曼达洛人无意识吐出的舌尖和因为情欲染上薄红的脸。</p><p>在Din的视野之外，另一只雄蛛抬起了螯牙。曼达洛人的确在螯牙刺进大腿时发出了一声猝不及防的痛叫，但即使随后毒液注入体内时的痛感更多，他还是咬紧了牙关，不肯让自己表现得处于弱势。显然注入他大腿的毒液的量并不致死，但他还是在液体的作用下脱力，眼睁睁地看着雌蛛用输卵器在他的后穴里再放入一枚卵，然后雌性的生殖器官抵上了他的雌穴。</p><p>靠着曼达洛人流出来的爱液，输卵器轻而易举地闯入了雌穴。Din的尖叫哽在喉咙里，漏出口时只剩下无措的喘息。他夹紧了穴肉，也没法阻止器官在他的体内产下一枚卵，随后进入的卵把先前产下的往前推，他能感觉到自己的穴壁被一层一层地顶开。待到第二枚卵进入时，第一颗诞下的卵顶破了他的处子膜，穴壁蠕动着，想要把侵入体内的异物赶出去，发觉猎物反抗意图的雌蛛把输卵器送得更深，Din被顶得在半空中晃动，他无法自控地抽搐，牙齿打颤，只希望这场酷刑能够快点打上句号。</p><p>发觉产道已经被卵挤得满满当当后，雌蛛遗憾地抽出了性器。而曼达洛人早已被疼痛和相等的快感逼得大腿抽搐，瞳孔失焦，止不住的涎液顺着嘴角滴到头盔里。</p><p> </p><p>还未等他从被体内的卵操上高潮的快感中缓和过来，下一秒，又有别的什么东西抵到了他的下阴，似乎是在寻找入口，他挣扎着抬起腰去看，发现那是雄蛛的螯肢。</p><p>与光滑的步足不同，蜘蛛的螯肢是珠链状的，上边布满了短绒毛。曼达洛人下意识地合拢大腿，于是雄蛛的螯肢卡在他脆弱的腿根。往常那块地方都被包裹在布料之下，从未被人直接触碰，略硬的绒毛刺得他光裸的腿间又疼又痒，他条件反射地把那只触肢夹紧磨蹭，想要缓解一下那种难忍的瘙痒。</p><p>蜘蛛把螯肢抵在他的后穴上，缓缓推进。曼达洛人被束缚住的腰肢抽搐着，身体在力的作用下被顶得往后退，在半空中倾斜成一个角度，现在他只要一低下头，就能看到那根须肢是如何缓慢地捅进他的后庭。</p><p>螯肢前端的绒毛刺在脆弱的肛口上，身体早于意识作出反应，他收紧后穴，重力又逼迫着穴口把蜘蛛的触肢往下吞。他止不住地喘息，汗湿的头发被头盔压着黏在额头上，Din下意识地甩甩脑袋，想要把它蹭开。</p><p>如果曼达洛人从前在性方面放开一些，他就会知道有类似式样的性玩具，不管他将来是否有用上它们的机会，至少此刻他是没有办法从珠串似的螯肢上逃开了。他挣动着，大腿夹紧触肢，尝试把蜘蛛坚硬的螯肢吐出来，他的确成功了一会，然后蜘蛛伸出步足按着他的肩膀，再一次把螯肢缓慢地塞了进去。</p><p>曼达洛人也许是呜咽了几声，至少有几十秒的时间，他的大脑一片空白，他回过神后发现自己大腿在不受控制的颤抖。雄蛛没有理会猎物的不适，螯肢还在坚定地向内推进，每一颗球状凸起最粗的那一圈抵到肛口上时，他的小腹都会因为紧张而痉挛。</p><p>Din数不清自己吞下了几颗球状凸起，但他能感觉到螯肢上的绒毛如何在进入时粗暴地刮过他的前列腺。直接作用在敏感带的刺激让他的阴茎靠近勃发边缘，可是断断续续的快感让他迟迟不能释放。他下意识地摆头，像是要否认自己从被怪物侵犯后庭的行为中收获了快乐。</p><p>刺激着肛口的绒毛逼迫着曼达洛人不断收缩后穴，先前埋在他体内的卵被不断地往内推，一直进入到一个难以触碰的深度，Din几乎觉得这些小球要被推进自己的内脏。</p><p>他在它们在结肠口那处弯曲的地方停下时松了口气。</p><p>螯肢再次动作起来时他还有些茫然，狭窄的结肠口难以吞下这种尺寸的卵，雄蛛再次推进的动作受到了阻碍。捕食者的螯肢在后穴里转了转，曼达洛人就像尾鱼那样弹起来。最里边的那颗卵直直撞上结肠口，身体深处传来的酸胀感让他没收住自己的呻吟。Din反应过来蜘蛛是要把卵推进他的结肠里，他牙齿打颤，下意识地吐出断断续续的拒绝的话语，而后又想起语言不互通的问题。</p><p>感受到后穴的紧张，雄蛛开始抽出螯肢，而这对于曼达洛人而言是一场全新的折磨，凸起一遍又一遍地碾过敏感的前列腺，逼得Din在须肢抽出时射了一次。少许肠肉也被螯肢的动作带出，又在螯肢再次进入时被捅了进去。曼达洛人不会承认自己被撞出了生理性的泪水，他在怪物的爪下哀叫，露出的腿根因为兴奋而变得绯红。</p><p>雄蛛控制着深度，在不会撞到脆弱的卵的同时也给予了猎物足够的刺激，刚刚高潮的身体经不住这样的折磨，Din再也控制不住自己的呻吟，他摇着头喘息，穴口被凸起不断破开又拉扯的感觉让他眩晕。他的肚子上都是自己的精液，暂且无法射精的阴茎还抵在他的小腹上，因为快感而不住地吐着前液。</p><p>破开曼达洛人的结肠口并不难，在曼达洛人因为射精而放松的后穴微微施力，第一枚卵就被推进了结肠里，Din在难以忍受的酸胀和疼痛下弓起身子，他头盔下的嘴唇都在哆嗦，几乎忘记了如何呼吸。第二枚卵进入时他开始无意识的翻白眼，小腿绷直，窄腰往上拱起一个弧度。第四枚卵塞进去后，曼达洛人已经控制不住自己的啜泣了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>